


Summoning

by Midotaka16



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midotaka16/pseuds/Midotaka16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is a wizard who summons the demon Magnus Bane to do his bidding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoning

At the sight of the demon, Alec's first thought was oh, shit. The second was damn, he's really good looking. 

And it was true, the demon had bewitching gold-green eyes and a flamboyant air. It? He? looked Asian and had black hair with red streaks. Gold jewelry sparkled in the dimly lit room. "Who dares disturb the great demon Magnus Bane?" He bellowed.

Alec raised his hand. "Seeing as I am the only person in this room, I would have to admit that it's me. I called you because I need you to do a favor for me."

Magnus' eyebrows raised. "And who are you to ask me to do such a favor?"

"I'm Alec Lightwood, a wizard. I guess I'm relatively good at doing magic, seeing as I summoned you." 

"Humph. Fine. Alexander, huh? One of those pesky little Lightwoods. What do you want me to do? Give you money? Make you a famous movie star? Make every woman—or should I say man—in the world fall in love with you?" Magnus demanded.

Alec ignored the suggestion that he was gay. He was, but he wasn't openly out. "I need you to save my brother's life. Max, he's dying of cancer. I can't bear to see him suffering. He's only eight."

Magnus' eyes held a glimpse of surprise and respect for a moment before his blasé attitude returned. "And what will you give me in return? My services don't come for free, you should know." 

"I'm not sure what will be enough. This is my first time doing this kind of thing, you know. Name your price." 

The demon eyed his entire body, making Alex shudder slightly. "You."

Alec's blush spread from his cheeks to down his neck. "Anything but that." 

Magnus grinned. "Nope. I want your heart and nothing else. You want your brother to be saved right?"

Alec rubbed the back of his neck. He knew that using his powers to summon a demon would be a bad idea, but he didn't realize how bad. He was just so desperate. "Fine. Sure. Just save my brother." 

Magnus' lips twisted in a wry grin and he snapped his fingers, teleporting both of them into Max's bedroom. The eight-year-old was lying asleep on the bed, small face pale and tired. Alec bent over to kiss the boy on his cheek. "He had a rough day today, so I couldn't wait any longer to get help."

Magnus nodded and put his hands over the sleeping child. A thick green fog emerged from his hands and enveloped Max. As Alec watched, Magnus' elegant fingers pushed down and swiftly jerked up, bringing a dark smoke with it. The demon dumped the smoke into a silver canister and vanished it away with a quick snap of his fingers. "All done."

Alec inspected Max carefully, noting the disappearance of dark circles underneath his eyes. "How do I know for sure that he's cured?" 

"I'll give you two days," Magnus drawled lazily. "Two days to go get him checked up and say your goodbyes. Then I'll collect you."

~~~~  
The following two days were a bit hectic, with Alec demanding that Max be tested again for cancer. No one understood his rush, but Alec but his wishes. To the surprise of everyone except for him, Max's cancer had mysteriously disappeared and he was on his way to recovery. Alec breathed a sigh of relief before remembering what he had to do. Magnus wanted him to go back to his summoning room by midnight on Tuesday night. 

Alec made sure to tell Isabelle, Jace and Max that he loved them before heading out that night. Izzy had looked confused but smiled at him happily, deciding that his sentimentality was due to Max's recovery. Jace had given him a brief hug before leaving to go find his girlfriend, Clary. Little Max had gripped him tightly before demanding that Alec spend more time with him. Lying to Max was one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life before, which was saying something considering the fact that he had literally summoned Magnus from the pits of hell.

That night he walked back into the musty apartment and found Magnus lounging on a chair with what seemed like a cocktail in his right hand. 

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "So you didn't run off after all."

"It's not like that would have worked. I'm ready for whatever you plan on doing, just first one last thing." Alec turned to Magnus. "Thank you." He said softly. "Thank you for healing Max."

Magnus had obviously been caught by surprise and a resigned smile appeared on his face. "I am taking payment for it you know. You're the first person who has summoned me that thanked me for the deed I did for them."

Alec shrugged. "But you did help my brother, and that's all I care about."

Magnus smirked wryly. "I like you, Alexander Lightwood. You are part of a new generation of Lightwoods and wizards. So I'll spare you this time. Consider it a—courting gift."

The demon turned to go and Alec reached out. "Wait! Will I ever see you again?"

Magnus grinned. "You know how to find me, don't you?"


End file.
